El Capitán y El Prisionero - UsUk Hetalia
by lukas-mond
Summary: En un mundo lleno de magia y bellos reinos, existe un pirata cuya tripulación quiere en sus manos grandes tesoros y riquezas. Un día, el capitán Arthur y sus camaradas secuestran al príncipe Alfred de Alrind. Confundido, el príncipe busca una manera de ser liberado, sin embargo, en su aventura a la libertad, su corazón puede ser un obstáculo. Una verdad debe iluminarlos a todos.


Hallo~!

Bienvenidos a este el fanfic de Hetalia que intenta aportar al moribundo fandom.

Este fanfic fue anteriormente publicado en Wattpad, pero está vez estará presente en ambas plataformas. El fanfic está siendo reescrito hasta el último capítulo publicado (el número 8). Se subirá capítulo nuevo cada vez que se terminen de reescribir y editar.

Sin nada más que decir, espero que disfruten el fanfic; me estoy esforzando mucho por hacerlo mejor tanto en historia y redacción.

Auf Wiedersehen~!

**Capítulo 1**

—¡Rápido, súbanlo al barco y enciérrenlo en la bodega! —Ordenaba una voz grave y fuerte, mientras pasaba al pobre joven a otros hombres de la tripulación. —¡Capitán, suba al barco!, ¡si se queda ahí, la misión fallará!

—Lo haré en un segundo, Ludwig. Espera un momento. —Dijo el capitán de rubios cabellos y ojos cual esmeralda. Su rostro estaba rojizo y sudoroso a causa del sol, y sus ropas estaban desaliñadas y llenas de arena.

El muelle estaba desierto debido al ataque que habían realizado, toda la gente había huido temerosa a sus hogares para no ser lastimados por los piratas, los dependientes de tiendas cercanas y niños que jugueteaban en la orilla se escondieron donde podían; hasta que los hombres del reino llegaron a la escena, con sus espadas y pistolas, con sus elegantes trajes y armaduras. Todos ellos corrían decididos, pero con temor hacia la tripulación Esmeralda, dejando las calles de piedra, pateando la arena de la playa.

—¡Alto ahí! —El pirata habló con una divertida sonrisa en su rostro y chasqueó los dedos. Todos los hombres se detuvieron de golpe; no podían moverse. —Ahora sí podemos huir.

Los pobres guardias y soldados de Alrind intentaban salvar a su príncipe de ser secuestrado, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, la tripulación ya había subido al príncipe a su gran navío y el capitán ya iba en camino en una barca con uno de sus camaradas. Cuando el capitán subió a su barco, volvió a chasquear los dedos, la mayoría de los hombres cayeron al piso, y los que pudieron correr, iban demasiado tarde pues el barco ya se alejaba del país.

—Malditos sean… —Susurró furioso uno de los soldados, mientras sacudía su topa llena de granos de arena, que caían como si espolvoraran azúcar en un postre, lenta y revoltosamente.

En la cubierta del gran barco, con velas del color de las algas marinas y madera resistente y oscura, las risas del capitán acompañaban el sonido del viento y las profundas aguas meciendo el barco. La misión resultó exitosa y el barco se alejaba cada vez más del reino de banderas azules, haciendo que luzca tan pequeño, con sus altas palmeras pareciendo no más que delgadas varas enterradas en el suelo. Los piratas tenían al príncipe de Alrind en sus manos, los reyes pagarían una buena cantidad para que vuelva sano y salvo al castillo; la tripulación no podía estar más feliz.

—¡Señor Capitán!, el príncipe ya ha sido encerrado en la bodega —Avisó un muchacho de cabellos como el carbón y mirada relajada de color marrón. —Ahora mismo está inconsciente.

—Gracias por decirme, Kiku. —Dijo el capitán, Arthur Kirkland, con una pequeña sonrisa, apenas notoria. —Dejémoslo ahí hasta que despierte. Infórmenme cuando abra los ojos.

Kiku hizo una reverencia, su cabello se deslizó hacia abajo con delicadeza. Dio media vuelta para marcharse, siendo interrumpido por la voz de su superior, que cortó el silencio entre ellos. Se detuvo y escuchó:

—Espera, ya que la misión salió a la perfección dile a los demás que se reúnan aquí, daré un pequeño anuncio. —Comentó, mirando el cabello de Kiku moviéndose por el viento.

—Por supuesto, señor. En unos cuantos minutos estaremos aquí.

Cuando el chico de ojos rasgados se alejó. Arthur vio el ancho mar que se extendía ante él, las aguas lucían tan azules y limpias, algún que grupo de peces nadaba cerca y el vasto cielo estaba despejado, permitiendo al sol calentar a todos con su esplendor. El capitán pensó en lo contentos que se pondrían sus compañeros cuando les permita beber y relajarse un poco antes de su siguiente misión, lástima que Arthur no podía hacer casi nada, pues estaba metido en un pequeño y mágico problema que debía ser resuelto lo más pronto posible y también se acercaba aquel día que tanto lo molestaba…

En alrededor de veinte minutos, el resultado de la tarea que le había encomendado a Kiku, se hizo evidente. Los doce hombres de la tripulación -incluyendo a Arthur- estaban en la cubierta, listos para escuchar lo que su capitán tenía que decir.

—¡La misión fue excelente!, conseguimos lo que queríamos y ahora solo queda esperar. —Exclamó sonriente, hasta que su rostro cambió drásticamente al darse cuenta de cómo estaba actuando; tosió falsamente para cambiar de tema, avergonzado. —Supongo que no queda nada más que permitirles algo de libertad antes de la siguiente misión. Así que, ya saben qué hacer en estas ocasiones, cada quien a preparar lo suyo si quieren una pequeña fiesta. Ah, y no se excedan, estaremos navegando aún. No quiero a nadie en el agua o columpiándose en las velas o imitándome.

La mirada dura del capitán se dirigió a un albino, a un hombre de barba pequeña y dorada y a un moreno de ojos verdes que siempre causaban problemas. El trío se miró entre sí con las cejas levantadas, demostrando complicidad.

—Capitán, ¿quién se hará cargo de que el barco vaya en buen rumbo? —Preguntó Heracles entre un gran bostezo.

—Pienso que Matthew y Kiku son los indicados puesto que no son desastrosos y no se exceden con el alcohol. —Dijo mirando a otros hombres de la tripulación. —Yo también estaré ayudando con ello.

—¿Qué hay del príncipe? —Preguntó Ludwig, el musculoso rubio que cuidaba de su pareja para que no huyera inmediatamente a la cocina a hacer pasta, tomándolo del brazo.

—Yo me estaré haciendo cargo de él, pero si ustedes tienen informes de algo importante antes de que me dé cuenta, díganmelo.

Una vez que Arthur había dado su pequeño anuncio, los piratas se movieron a sus puestos, algunos iban a ordenar y limpiar cuartos del barco, otros a preparar el alcohol, a preparar comida, entre otras cosas. El capitán intento ayudar en la última tarea mencionada, pero terminó siendo expulsado de la cocina por cierto chico de cabello largo y ojos rasgados. Después, encontró algo que hacer, afinó unos cuantos instrumentos con Feliciano, uno de los más torpes en la tripulación.

—Capitán, el príncipe ya ha despertado… —Susurró Matthew, con sus cabellos rubios desordenados por el viento.

—Gracias por decirme, ahora mismo iba a ver como se encontraba. —Dijo Arthur con una mano en su sombrero, acomodándolo.

El joven capitán del Esmeralda, entró cuidadoso a la bodega, que era entera de color marrón por la madera, con un reloj en una de las paredes, casi repleta de barriles perfectamente acomodados en hileras. Ahí, en una esquina, se encontraba sentado el príncipe de Alrind, con sus cabellos cayendo en su rostro como las hojas que cuelgan de un árbol, con sus ojos y boca vendados por paños blancos. Sus manos, estaban atadas por una soga al igual que sus pies; su traje azul estaba desarreglado, con arena aún en él y el pañuelo que usaba en el cuello estaba totalmente flojo. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, se sacudió por completo, como si intentase levantarse y huir.

—Vaya, vaya… Alfred Jones de Alrind. —Habló el pirata en un tono burlón, mirando al príncipe con sus gruesas cejas levantadas. Se acercó y se agachó con cuidado de no caerse por el movimiento del barco, sus botas de cuero hicieron un chirrido. El príncipe volvió a sacudirse e intentó hablar; Arthur le quitó los trozos de tela del rostro.

Cuando Alfred finalmente pudo ver, enfocó sus azules ojos en Arthur, observándolo con tanto enojo, que hizo que Arthur se estremeciera; aunque el pirata no estaba seguro de si fue el sentimiento en su mirar, o el profundo color azul lo que lo hizo sorprender.

—Libérame y llévame de vuelta a casa. —Pidió el príncipe con una voz fuerte y clara y con su ceño fruncido.

El pirata carcajeó suavemente, evitando ser tan estruendoso, pero provocando más a Alfred, haciendo que sintiera en su interior aún más nervios y enojo.

—Inmediatamente, Su Alteza, claro que lo haré… —Arthur rodó los ojos y puso sus manos en las cuerdas que sujetaban los pies de Alfred. Este último cambió su rostro en menos de un segundo, abriendo sus ojos tan grandes como platos.

—¿E-en serio?, ¿Así de fácil? —Preguntó atónito. Arthur sólo le hizo otro nudo.

—Claro que no es así de fácil, idiota. —Respondió en un molesto suspiro. —Tú te quedarás aquí, en medio del océano, sirviéndonos a nosotros mientras tus padres cuentan el dinero para tu rescate.

—¡Ellos no van a darte nada!, los hombres del reino vendrán a buscarme, arrestaré a toda tu gente y así el mundo vivirá mejor. —Alfred hablaba desesperado a la par que intentaba liberar sus manos, con un acento diferente al de Arthur. — ¡Y entonces seré un héroe!

—No sabes con quien te metes, idiota.

—Oh, claro que sé. La tripulación Esmeralda ¿no?, una bola de estúpidos…

Arthur tomó el mentón del príncipe y levantó su cabeza de forma brusca, acercó su rostro aún más al de él, viendo con más profundidad los azules ojos de Alfred.

—Por más que intentes hacerte el valiente, él héroe —Arthur hizo énfasis en la última palabra, marcándola en su garganta y lengua, burlándose de Alfred. — de tu país y del mundo entero, puedo sentir tu miedo.

Alfred apretó sus labios, quería responder, pero no sabía cómo. De repente, sintió el olor a té y humedad del pirata en un respiro que ahondó en sus pulmones; bajó la mirada, rindiéndose en silencio.

—Cómo sea, sólo venía a ver si ya habías despertado. — Alfred sintió como dejaba de sentir la verde mirada del pirata y su tacto en el rostro; las botas volvieron a hacer el mismo chirrido de antes. —En un momento podrás salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco y comer algo…

El rubio de ojos verdes salió de la habitación, produciendo sonido con el pequeño tacón de sus botas; Alfred miró fijamente la puerta y soltó un suspiro de cansancio, le dolía el trasero de estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Miró el techo. De repente, un sentimiento de pánico subió hasta su garganta, ¿Qué tal si los hombres de su padre no lo encontraban?, empezó a pensar en alguna forma de escapar, pero todas eran prácticamente un suicidio. Cerró sus ojos e intentó pensar positivo, conseguiría su libertad. Si podía ser el héroe de otras personas, ¿porque no ser el de él mismo?

*****

¡Ah, el ambiente se sentía muy bien en la cubierta!

El alcohol y la comida lucían tan deliciosos, las alegres melodías de los piratas comenzaron a sonar y la luna llena y la luz de los candiles y antorchas iluminaban la hermosa noche. Hasta los miembros de la tripulación lucían mejor, felices y con sus mejores trajes o incluso más cómodos de lo usual. Sin fiesta o con fiesta, el sentimiento de haber conseguido algo era muy satisfactorio.

—¡Eso suena genial, Gilbert! —Halagó el capitán a su compañero, que estaba practicando un solo en la guitarra.

—¡No tan genial como mi propia voz, _kesesese_! —Respondió.

—Lovino, no te termines la pizza tan rápido, por Dios… —Ahora le gritaba al chico más malhumorado de la tripulación, un chico de cabellos oscuros y mirada dorada.

—¡Yo hago lo que quiera! –Gritó arrastrando las palabras; recién habían empezado a festejar y el pirata ya se había pasado con el vino. —¡Antonio, tonto, deja mi cabello!

Y así, el capitán Kirkland fue haciendo comentarios a los bucaneros mientras iba con un tranquilo andar, de vuelta a la calurosa y aburrida bodega.

—Ha llegado la hora, Alteza. —Saludó Arthur. Un familiar sonido de pisadas hizo sobresaltar al príncipe, que se encontraba casi dormido. Levantó su cabeza y miró desafiante al pirata.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarme. —Atacó directo, como si su voz fuera una lanza que buscaba asustar al mayor. Arthur tomó las sogas por la fuerza y las desató. Alfred frunció el ceño y tensó los hombros; finalmente se admitió a si mismo que estaba asustado.

—¿Qué pasa, Jones?, ¿de verdad tienes tanto miedo? —Preguntó Arthur, viéndolo con sus cejas levantadas. El capitán ahora iba vestido con una camisa holgada del color del hueso, unos pantalones negros que parecían desgastados -casi de color gris- y las mismas botas de antes.

—N-no tengo miedo.

Alfred se levantó con cuidado. Un dolor subió hasta su cadera, sintió como sus músculos se expandían con fuerza y lentitud, como cuando se estira una liga con ambas manos. Llevaba horas sentado y ya no sabía si era de día o de noche.

—Sígueme. —Le ordenó el rubio pirata dándole la espalda. Alfred se planteó el golpearlo, ir por los demás tripulantes y tirarlos al mar, pero en cambio, obedeció. Por más que quería moverse no hizo nada y sólo miró de arriba a abajo al pirata, buscando algún arma. Alfred estaba aterrado de que el "tomarás aire fresco" significara otra cosa, como ser golpeado en grupo o ser vendido a gente peor.

Los dos rubios caminaron hasta la cubierta, Alfred memorizaba el camino en caso de que pudiera ser de ayuda, examinando las distintas puertas y pequeñas ventanas, los pasillos y objetos en las paredes, que eran igual o hasta más claras que las de la bodega. Era difícil caminar por el barco con las piernas entumecidas sin caerse, de vez en cuando se estrelló contra alguna pared y encima el pirata lo ignoraba.

De repente, divisó luces borrosas y un amplio techo oscuro con centelleos blancos; estaba afuera. Su corazón dio un vuelco al sentir una caricia fresca en su rostro y el calor del fuego en su dorada piel. Sus oídos captaron una alborozada melodía y sintió el olor de la carne y el queso casi como si los estuviera comiendo, su estómago rugió y casi creyó que alguien estaba apretando su estómago de lo hambriento que estaba.

—Anda, no somos tan crueles. Come algo y regresa. —Habló Arthur con un tono más amigable de lo que había sido antes. Alfred se giró a verlo, con sus ojos entrecerrados, maldiciendo por no tener sus lentes; el pirata le dio un empujoncito, animándolo a unírseles. —Eso sí, si se te ocurre hacer algo en nuestra contra, estás perdido.

Arthur clavó su verde mirada en Alfred, quién lo miró aún desconcertado. Alfred intentó arreglar su traje, y entonces caminó tembloroso hacia una redonda mesa en la cubierta, que estaba llena de platillos, frutas y bebidas. La tripulación entera lo miró e intentó ignorarlo, pensando en que el chico no tenía escapatoria.

Alfred se movía como si una cuerda lo sujetara de la cintura, sus movimientos lucían cortos y un poco exagerados, haciendo lo posible por ser invisible para todos; su cuerpo entero estaba rígido. Los nervios y los malos pensamientos de lo que podría pasar si hacía algo malo inundaban su mente, y quería evitar cualquier tipo de problema. El monarca tomó un racimo de uvas con cuidado, y comió uno por uno los frutos. Tomó una rebanada de la gran pizza y la saboreó gustoso; no se sabía si esa era la última vez que comería algo tan delicioso. La salsa de tomate se sentía dulce y salada a la vez, el pan era esponjoso y suave como una nube. El queso, cremoso y grasoso, era de los mejores que había probado. Alfred quería llorar de felicidad y congratular a quien sea que haya cocinado tremenda obra de arte; los sabores se mezclaban tan armoniosamente y calentaban su vacío estómago.

El príncipe se terminó una jarra entera de agua y se atrevió a probar una copa del dulce vino que se hallaba en la mesa. Estaba tan contento por la comida y por el hecho de que la tripulación no le había hablado para nada, ni siquiera el capitán, que se encontraba distante y solitario bebiendo una copa de vino. Alfred decidió acercarse; su estómago estaba lleno.

—¡Hey, capitán!, ya he terminado de comer. —Le dijo el príncipe de forma animada, la comida le hizo sentir mejor y casi agradecía a Arthur por permitirle comer. ¿Qué clase de captor le permitía eso a su prisionero?

—Bien. —Respondió serio. —Sígueme.

Alfred asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, en la comisura del labio tenía una mancha de la salsa de tomate. Arthur lo condujo a una habitación un tanto oscura, por la que solo entraba la luz pura de la luna y las estrellas. Alfred se sorprendió al ver una cómoda cama de mantas rojas, un escritorio con libros ordenados y un armario en una de las esquinas.

—Este es mi cuarto. —Comentó Arthur, rompiendo el silencio con una indiferente voz.

—¿Qué…? —Hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando preguntó, girándose para ver al pirata. —¿Estás diciendo que tengo que dormir en el mismo cuarto que tú?

—¡No!, quédate aquí hasta que yo termine de trabajar. —Arthur exclamó, señalando su cómodo lecho. –Tengo que vigilarte. ¡Si no estás cómodo con quedarte en este cuarto entonces vete a la bodega!

—¡En ese sucio lugar mucho menos!

—Entonces. Deja. De. Quejarte —Arthur movió sus manos como si deseara apretar algo, a la par que marcaba cada una de las palabras. Luego se relajó y salió de la habitación. Alfred bufó, se quitó el saco azul, las botas, el pañuelo en su cuello y se tiró a la cama exhausto.

*****

Los minutos pasaban tan lentos para el pobre príncipe, ni siquiera tenía un libro con el cual entretenerse y ni loco tocaría algo de ese pirata de ojos verdes. Alfred miraba el techo y la ventana mientras cambiaba de posición cada cierto tiempo. Lo único que escuchaba eran las risas y cantos de los piratas en la parte de arriba del barco, hasta que el ruido un golpe seco y fuerte se hizo presente, acompañado de una aguda y suave voz femenina.

Alfred se sentó súbitamente en la cama, levantando su torso. Intentó escuchar a través del ruido proveniente de la cubierta, esta vez oyó la voz del capitán del barco. Alfred se puso de pie, caminó fuera de la habitación cautelosamente siguiendo la voz de Arthur, su corazón latió con fuerza hasta llegar a un cuarto cercano, con una doble puerta, dura y de color oscuro. Alfred la abrió lentamente y se asomó con cuidado.

—¡Mierda, he vuelto a fallar!

Efectivamente, era Kirkland, sólo que esta vez se hallaba en el piso, con un extraño vestuario. No llevaba nada en la parte de arriba, su torso estaba desnudo exceptuando un collar de verdes joyas que decoraba su blanco cuello. En la parte de abajo llevaba una larga falda de color verde oscuro que caía sobre sus tobillos. Alfred agradeció que su vista no era tan borrosa, pero luego creyó ver algo flotando al lado de Arthur, por lo que tuvo que entrecerrar más los ojos.

Era una diminuta chica con alas, de cabellos como chocolate y muy cortos, también llevaba un vestido rosado y esponjoso.

—¿Hadas…? —Pensó Alfred confundido. Arthur se levantó.

—Permítame volver a intentarlo, Señorita Lia.

Alfred sintió una fría corriente de aire proveniente del cuarto que solo era decorado por una ventana. De nuevo los nervios lo atacaron, esta vez acompañados de una filosa curiosidad.

El capitán relajó su mirada, extendió sus brazos y comenzó a bailar tímidamente; su mágica acompañante analizaba sus pasos. Arthur movía sus caderas de una forma hipnotizante y tan bella que incluso fascinó al prisionero. Sus brazos fuertes dibujaban formas con sus dedos y muñecas, cada uno de los trazos y movimientos eran lentos y delicados. Su piel lucía suave y estaba cubierta por una delgada capa de sudor; su abdomen se movía similar a las serenas olas de una playa por la mañana.

El príncipe Alfred, que espiaba desde la puerta, veía impresionado a Arthur. Se mordió el labio inferior, y cuando su lengua sintió el sabor de la salsa de tomate, salió de sus extraños pensamientos. Con un rubor en sus mejillas, se limpió la cara con una de las mangas de la camisa y entonces frunció el ceño y continuó mirando. Arthur se detuvo.

—¡A-ahora sí que ha quedado mejor! —Gritó la pequeña hada. —¡Sabía que lo lograría, señor Kirkland!

—¡Gracias por haberme ayudado! —Dijo sonriente el capitán. Parecía una persona distinta, más relajada y amigable. —Pronto tendremos listos todos los materiales para el ritual, ¡volverás a casa antes de lo que pensábamos! Sólo hay que pulir unos pasos de la danza.

Arthur levantó su mano derecha y cerró su puño por su victoria. Alfred estaba aún más confundido, ¿ritual?, ¿de qué estaba hablando? Decidió volver a la habitación antes de ser atrapado.

Alfred se sentó en la cama de nuevo, procesando todo lo que había visto y escuchado, ¿acaso las hadas no podían ir y venir de su mundo al humano sin ayuda?, sin dudas el capitán estaba metido en algo raro. Alfred suspiró, el sólo quería volver a casa y dormir en la comodidad de su palacio, sin preocuparse de nada; o tan siquiera descansar, pero su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas e ideas. El sonido de la puerta lo hizo salir de su mundo.

Arthur había entrado con unas ropas más cómodas y diferentes a las que estaba usando antes. No dijo nada y sólo se sentó en su escritorio a escribir unas cuantas frases en un pergamino. Alfred lo miraba fijamente sin decir nada, de repente el ambiente se sintió incomodo, un escalofrío lo sacudió al escuchar a Arthur:

—Deja de mirarme, ¿sí?

—No te estoy viendo. —Mintió Alfred, sacudiendo su cabeza, buscando otro lugar al cual mirar.

Arthur se levantó del escritorio con calma, se sentía cansado, como si hubiera cargado algo pesado en sus hombros y su cabeza dolía dándole pequeñas punzadas. Se acercó a la cama; Alfred lo miró extrañado, su cara era un signo de interrogación.

—Sígueme. —Le dijo el pirata. Alfred se levantó y lo siguió fuera de la habitación, tomando las prendas que se había quitado.

El ruido de la pequeña fiesta de piratas cesó con el pasar de los minutos mientras que el de la madera crujiendo y el suave murmuro de las aguas conquistaron el barco. Alfred comenzó a sentirse relajado pero su rostro mantenía esa expresión de molestia e incomodidad. Arthur lo volteó a ver.

—Quita esa cara de tonto que llevas. No te haré nada, si te hago daño no gano nada. —Expresó el capitán con los ojos entrecerrados. Ambos iban en un andar apresurado por los recodos del barco.

—Debería secuestrarte para que entiendas como me siento… —Alfred intentó evitar el contacto visual, pero terminó cayendo en los ojos verdes del pirata. Eran grandes y profundos, le recordaba a los bosques de Alrind y al mismo mar.

—Pues hace unos minutos estabas pasándolo muy bien viéndome bailar. —Le dijo el pirata dejándolo asombrado y tartamudeando, intentando hacer una pregunta.

—¿Q-qué yo qué?, ¡yo no...!, ¡Yo no vi nada! —Alfred bufó y fijó su mirada en las paredes.

—Mi querida amiga hada me contó mordías tus labios y que hacías expresiones muy graciosas. —Arthur volvió su mirada al frente y se detuvo. Alfred no se había dado cuenta del camino por el que estaban yendo… Volvió a la bodega.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó furioso el príncipe. Arthur abrió la puerta. —¿Otra vez aquí?

—Sí, por verme y por mentiroso. No importa si es de la tripulación o no, odio las mentiras. —Arthur lo tomó del brazo, que era un poco más grueso que el de él, forzándolo a entrar. —Ahora entra, debes estar muy cansado, ve a dormir en el cómodo piso.

—¡No! —Alfred intentó soltarse del agarre de Arthur y probó empujarlo para huir. No tuvo éxito.

—¡D-dije que entres! —Exclamó usando toda su fuerza. Cuando logró derribarlo dentro de la bodega, lo empujó con un pie y rio. —Que descanse, Su Majestad.

Y entonces, el fuerte sonido de la puerta siendo azotada hizo que el miedo de Alfred volviera. Aunque ya no había venda en sus ojos, la oscuridad lo seguía persiguiendo y un ruido en el pomo hizo que se sacudiera. El joven príncipe volvió a la esquina donde anteriormente pasó horas, improvisó una cama con su abrigo y se recostó intentando dormir.

El barco comenzaba a sacudirse más bruscamente por la marea alta y no oía nada más que su respiración y latidos. Alfred no hacía más que maldecir a ese estúpido capitán y a toda su tripulación. De repente, múltiples preguntas atacaron su mente y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro en la dura madera que crujía bajo él. ¿Y si rompía la puerta?, ¿Qué podía negociar con los piratas a cambio de su libertad?, ¿sus padres entregarían el dinero para recatarlo?

¿Había fantasmas en el barco?

Alfred se estremeció ante la idea de que justo un fantasma se encontrase junto a él, entre los barriles llenos de comida. El sonido de madera contra madera hizo a su corazón acelerarse un más; corrió hasta la puerta y la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Sáquenme de aquí! —Gritó desesperado. —¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!

Por más que el rubio gritó y golpeó la puerta, nadie llegaba a ayudarlo. Regresó molesto a su rincón y se acostó en su saco, preguntándose porque de repente tenía tan mala suerte. Alfred comenzó a recordar su vida minutos antes de ser atrapado. Estaba caminando por sus bellos jardines, mirando el cielo, pensando en que ayudar en el reino para convertirse en un verdadero héroe, hasta que de repente alguien tiró sus lentes de un manotazo y le cubrió los ojos por detrás. Escuchó como fue empujado hasta las afueras del castillo y luego no recordó nada más que un fuerte dolor en su cuello. Despertó a oscuras en el barco, sin sus preciados lentes y con su traje nuevo sucio.

Aunque habían pasado sólo horas, Alfred extrañó a sus padres, el olor a café de su cuarto, las vistas, practicar con los soldados del palacio… Y detestó una vez más estar rodeado de un montón de desconocidos.

El sueño terminó venciendo a Alfred, relajando a su tenso cuerpo, llevándolo a la nada; estaba demasiado molesto como para soñar algo.


End file.
